


Leather jackets are everyone's weakness

by Hakugei



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Leather Jackets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakugei/pseuds/Hakugei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey sees Ben wearing a leather jacket and swoons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather jackets are everyone's weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erebia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erebia/gifts).



> This is something literally no one asked for, but I wanted to write and my friend (special kudos to Erebia) suggested I write about Rey/Kylo. So here it is.
> 
> Oh, and you can find me here, in case u wanna talk to me! http://shirooyashaa.tumblr.com/

Ben liked Rey. At least that’s what Finn kept saying day in and day out, and that’s also what Rey was fed up with hearing. It all started on a trip to the nearest coffee shop from college one day. Finn was rambling about how majoring in engineering was actually really cool as they were placing their orders, and about how a cute girl smiled to him on the bus as they sat down.

“I’m telling you she was so pretty! You should have seen her, man I’m an idiot, I should have talked to her!”

Rey put her coffee down, sighed, and opened her mouth to, once again state her never-changing opinion on the matter.

“Finn I’ve told you a hundred times before, you can’t just stand there and smile back, you have to talk to them, else it won’t progress.”

To the sound of her words, he sneered and with a mocking tone replied.

“Yeah okay, I know all about your ideology on the matter, you’ve ranted about it only a couple hundred times before. _Oh Finn, you should know better, only a person who has the guts to speak their mind is worthy of one’s time. The same goes for relationships, if they can’t approach you, they’re crossed out on my book!”_

Just as he was flailing his hands around and imitating a ranting Rey, the bell chimed and 2 guys entered. One had blonde short hair, and a stature some men of power would kill to have, and the other had black medium length hair and a permanent scowl, like the world wasn’t good enough for his standards. The black haired man walked by their table, glanced arrogantly at them and reached the counter to place his order behind the blond one.

“You know that guy’s head over heels for you right? It’s so obvious, like he’s screaming it to the world.” Finn declared and took a sip from his drink.

Rey turned to look at them and with a confused look replied to Finn. “Which one? I’ve never noticed anything.” 

“Like you would notice anything, all you care about is engineering, reading, and that stuffed thing you always keep by your side when you sleep. I’m talking about the black haired one.” Finn said with a deadpanned tone.

“Hey, you watch your mouth when you talk about my BB-8! And of course I wouldn’t have noticed, I think you already know my take on guys who don’t speak up about how they feel. For all I care, he might as well want to marry me, it’s none of my business.” _He does look cute though,_ Rey thought.

Finn knew he had lost the battle, there was no way of convincing her when she entered stubborn mode, so he finished his coffee, stretched his arms and suggested they got back to their dorms.  
Rey agreed and with a swift move she got up, threw away her drink and went out the door, following close behind Finn. Strange though, she could have sworn she felt eyes following her and boring into her back.

\----------------------

The following days passed quickly and uneventfully, Rey was enjoying the weather getting colder, she always loved snow and was looking forward to the feeling of coziness with a blanket, hot chocolate and her favourite movies. The only thing ruining the strong scent of Christmas cookies the coffee shop sold and the snowy scenery was a babbling Finn opposite to her, going on about how she should at least spare the guy a smile, he was practically drooling every time she showed up.

Rey turned to him with an annoyed look that screamed _I’ve had enough of you telling me about some guy._ “Look, I’m not gonna give false hope to anyone, even if he brings down the stars from the sky, he’s getting no smile from me.”

And Rey was dead on keeping her word, no matter what. At least that’s what she thought until she saw her weakness incarnated, the one thing that made her swoon. Leather jackets. Particularly the ones that turned guys into total badasses who act tough, but inside you know they’re a pile of goo. And she was staring right at one that was coming her way. 

It took her a while to realize that the one wearing it was no other than the one person she wanted to avoid, but it was too late anyway. He had seen the way she stared while he passed by and was now a blushing mess, looking anywhere else but her. The moment it dawned on her, she panicked, turned around and lowered her seating on the couch, so that only her messy bun could be seen from behind.

“So much for not giving false hope Rey, you deserve a slow clap!” Finn managed to blurt out between his giggling. Rey kicked his foot and ducked even lower.

“Shut up, I’m trying to collect myself, you know leather jackets get to me, why did he have to wear one, and _why does he look so good in it,_ with his stupid broad shoulders and his stupid hair uuughhh” She folded her hands in desperation.

Finn wore a smug smile and shrugged. “Maybe you should go talk to him, you know, now that we’ve established he’s sex on legs with a jacket, ow-fuck okay, okay I’m sorry jus-just stop _kicking_ me!”

“I’ll stop kicking you when you stop being a smug little shit. Now concentrate! What do I do, I looked at him like I wanna jump him, which _I do not,_ stop that smirk right now and think.” Rey put her hands on her face and looked at Finn through her fingers.

“There’s nothing you can do, just go say hello, ask his name, get his number and then you can decide whether you want to call him, or not. It’s basically up to you.”

“And what if I never call him and he’s angry and he confronts me about it? What do I do then??”

With an exasperated sigh, Finn got up and threatened her. “If you don’t go, I’ll go.”

Rey looked at him with horrified eyes. “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh try me. I’m counting to 3.”

“Finn no.”

“One.”

“Finn!”

“Two.”

“I’ll kill you!”

“Oh look at that, three. Time to do some matchmaking!”

Rey got up, fixed her white sweater, looked at Finn with murderous eyes and sighed.

“I swear, when I come back you’re dead meat. I hate you.”

“I love you too, now go sweep him off his feet!”

As she walked closer to the far end table next to the bathroom door where jacket guy was sitting, she thought about how nervous she was and how embarrassed she would feel in front of him. But taking in her character there was no way she was going to let him notice that, or anything that would make her seem less confident and forward. If she was going to do it, then she was going to nail it.

So she sauntered over to his table, sat across from him and looked him in the eyes. He looked surprised at first, but he quickly put on a nonchalant façade and stared right back.

“Hi, I’m Rey. I like your jacket.” She spoke with a steady, but sweet tone, the ones you usually make fun of in silly chick flicks, but this was a war, and she was gonna have to bring out the big guns.

“Ben. I like your eyes.” He seemed distant and blunt, but she could see he was embarrassed by his own words.

“So, I noticed you usually come here, I guess you’re in college, right? I’m majoring in engineering, by the way.” _God, this conversation needs to end fast, I’m losing face every passing second._

“Um, yeah I’m, uh actually no, I’m in the middle of my post-graduate in reverse psychology.” _Okay,_ Rey thought, _so he’s starting to lose it too, maybe he’ll miss my own slip ups._

“Oh? Reverse psychology? How does that work? Could you try it on me?” She put her elbows on the table to hold her face and batted her eyelashes. _There’s no going back now,_ Rey begrudgingly realized.

Ben physically stiffened and pink dust decorated his cheeks. Rey made a little cheering dance in her mind.

“Yeah, sure. Um, see in reverse psychology, you basically say, uh, things completely opposite of what you want the other person to do, and um, with a tone that will get him to do it.”

“So, show me.” It was obvious she was flirting, hell, even passing strangers could tell from the way she played with a few strands of hair that adorned her face, or how she sported a lop-sided smirk. It didn’t matter how her heart was racing a mile a minute, cause no one knew, she wouldn’t let anyone know.

That was the moment Ben’s atmosphere completely changed, and from a stuttering cute guy who tries to play it tough, the man before her transformed into a deadly predator, noticing everything and taking what he wants.

With a deep voice that could bring angels to their knees, and eyes like a leopard, he stared, and spoke. “ Don’t play with me, I’m not so friendly and nice as I seem. Even basically asking me out was a mistake, if you know what’s good for you, _leave._ ”

Rey was dumbfounded. Was that the same Ben who stuttered and blushed a few seconds ago? This was getting very interesting, she thought.

“I believe this is a free country, so I can ask out whoever I want, and talk to whoever I want. Get it, _Ben?_ ” Her words dripped of challenge and her eyes sparkled with a flame set ablaze by his sharp words. If he was a leopard, then she would become a tiger.

He leaned closer, so much that she could faintly smell his aroma, and confronted her once more. “Are you sure you wanna play with fire?”

“Try me.” Rey’s aura was that of a confident and playful woman, but inside her she was freaking out. _What the hell am I doing??_ She panicked. _And why am I liking it so much?_

Ben then relaxed, and sat back in his seat. “It’s a date then” he said. 

If Rey was panicked before, now that feeling had washed off and had given its place to utter bewilderment. Did she just get played by reverse psychology?

“Oh you’re good.” She admitted and allowed herself to also relax.

“So I’ve been told.” He bragged and made a move to get up. As he was getting ready to leave, Rey rolled her eyes at his statement and rose from her seat. After he passed by her, Ben lingered for a second behind her.

“Pick you up at eight?”

Rey smiled at herself and gave permission.

“Pick me up at eight.”


End file.
